Forum:The Boss's true final wish (MGS4 Spoilers)
Okay, in Naked Son, Big Boss states to The Boss's grave that he finally understands what The Boss was trying to do with her final wish, that it's not about changing the world, but keeping it the same. That will doesn't really seem to make any logical sense to me. If you're supposed to keep the world the same, then a lot of world changing events would not have happened: The Civil Rights movement would not have happened at all, neither would various wars, or the abolition of Slavery. Various countries would not have existed, America in itself would not exist, or even if it did, it wouldn't have become an independent nation from Britain. The feminist movements wouldn't have happened either, nor would Jesus's death and resurrection. Actually, the Earth, not to mention existence itself would not exist because of things "remaining the same". Heck, even Solid Snake essentially broke The Boss's final will by trying to fight Metal Gears, and despite Philanthropy's motto, they AREN'T letting the world be by destroying Metal Gear or eliminating the Patriots. Can someone please give me some sort of explaination as to what that line is supposed to mean, because it seems like nonsense in the way it is presented. And for the record, I'm not really one who enjoys change (actually, I moreorless hate it, although I will put up with it if I have to.), but the final will stated by Big Boss as a true final will still made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Weedle McHairybug 14:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well there are many ways such a statement. One example is that humans are considered the only species that changes the environment to suit their needs as opposed to changing to suit the environment. Now other animals do make small changes eg. burrows, nests and whatnot but nothing on the scale of humans. The statement may be in regards to limiting the way humans change the world. Now to me this doesn't really go with the Bosses statement but more Philanthropy's moto. They try to destroy the metal gears in order to stop further damage caused by humans.--Soul reaper 14:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The will made perfect sence to me. And the will of The Boss was meant to be the same as Philanthropy. Understand it was Snake who was able to bring The Boss' will into reality. Snake(Philanthropy)=The Boss. Ill try to explain the thing about the changing the world which will prove difficult in text but here it goes. Outer Heaven Philosophy= Absolute freedom and anarchy. Patriots=Complete control and manipulation. Both are exactly opposite of each other but can throw the world into chaos. The Boss's will lied in between somewhere basically saying we don't need to be controlled but need to be directed which is how the world is. Not governed by one and not total anarchy. Its really hard to explain in text alone. If you cannot understand it please purchase the MGS 4 strategy guide. It has a great detailed story summary and tells of everyone's plans, motives, and personal gains. :I'm not favorable to an "in-between" approach, since we've had a lot of rulers in history who ruled "in-between" and yet were terrible rulers as a result. Same goes to the Greek and Roman deities (In case you're wondering, I think of "in-between" as basically punishing those who did wrong quite horrifically and yet you yourself are exempt to punishment from causing the same atrocities because of "divine status" or being of a high position, like how the Greek and Roman Pantheon frequently treats the humans (for a specific example in regards to the pantheon, how Zeus ends up exempt from his various affairs, yet the females he slept with/raped were horrifically punished), or how Domitian had his wife exiled for committing an affair yet he himself was in that same affair). To me, its either absolutely everyone, even those actually creating the laws, obeys the laws in absolute terror of punishment, or there is absolute anarchy and lawlessness. And for the record, if this is by any chance the Piggyback strategy guide, I do in fact have it. Weedle McHairybug 13:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sure he meant "in-between" as in taking the best aspects of both views, rather than one extreme or the other. You're arguing something completely different, which is one rule for some, but not for others. --Bluerock 13:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Philanthropy's motto "keep the world as it is"? Doesn't Big Boss say "it's not about changing the world, but doing our best to keep it as it is" after he recognized her will? So Snake shared the same will as The Boss and Big Boss said that this new world was his to live in. Doesn't that mean that the Boss's will was reality? Big Boss said so.